Twilights new addition
by blackshadowpanther
Summary: Everyone thinks the vampires and shapeshifters the wolfs for ex. can't get along. Well what would happen if that was proven wrong long ago. This is a story of the end product and its acceptance in a new family. The Cullens


I was walking at human speed through a forest some were up north when I heard voices coming toward me and coming fast. I jump up as far as I can into a tree as two people and a huge wolf comes running faster than any human could ever hope too. They stop just under my tree and start talking.

"Mom I know I smelled something this way you have to believe me" the younger of the two said. "It smelled almost like me but with a little of Jacob's sent too" She points at the wolf when she says Jacob and that's when it dawns on me that I'm who there talking about! "I'm sure it did but honey we've been searching for a week now I think its time too leave this search alone. Plus you know your dad is worried about us by now." The younger one looks down and agrees to leave and then there off in the opposite direction.

After 5 or 6 minutes I hop down and sure enough there's two faint scents like mine were I land. I can't help my self so I follow it.

After about half a day I find myself near a house with a large glass wall and about 10 people inside two of which I saw in the forest. ( Man I wish I could talk to them….but what if they don't like me….or try to hurt me like the others?)I think to my self. Then I hear something coming again and I jump into a tree again as three large wolfs run by.

"I think we have a visitor" I hear a male voice say (Is he talking about me?) "he's over in one of those trees but he's scared we might hurt him" (is he reading my mine!!) I hear a door open then and a lot of foot steps coming toward me. (I have to get away!) but its too late.

"Hello there. Please don't worry your safe as long as you don't attack us" this was a different male voice, More calm and assuring than the other one. I heard a small laugh from the other male I heard. (Don't laugh at me mind invader) then he started laughing even louder and all the others looked at him like he was mad.

"I'm Carlisle and you are?" it was the nice male again."…..I'm Jake…Jake Marten" I tell him. "Please tell me who the girl and wolf that smell like me are." when I said that everyone's eyes got big and looked from me to the young girl and the big hairy guy she was with and back to me then everyone sniffed at me and really started looking confused.

Carlisle was the first to calm his face and he motioned for the two to come closer. " this is Renesmee" He points to the girl, " and this is Jacob" He points to the weird guy. I hear a snicker again but ignore it.

"ok… but what about the wolf….or is Jacob like me?" I ask and everyone looks confused again. "here I'll show you" and with that a jump over there heads and land on the roof of there house and slide into the shadows as a wave of heat ripped through my body. There was a ripping sound(crap I forgot about my cloths) and then I moved too fast for even the eyes of a vampire to follow and came up behind them.

I poked Carlisle with my feline nose and sat down as he turned and jumped away from me. Then after the initial shock he stepped forward and asked if it was me and I shock my head.

"So we go from dogs to cats. What next? Sheep!" the hottest girl there said. (Sorry can't help what I am) I thought to my self while everyone shot her a pointed glance. She left after that and a guy that looked like a copy of the hulk ran after her.

"Sorry that was Rosalie and the guy that ran after her was Emmet" he said and then started telling me all there names "This is Edward and Bella the mother and father of Renesmee and the black haired girl next to them is Alice and her mate Jasper and the lovely lady next to me is Esme my mate. We are the Cullens."

I nodded to let him know I understood and then ask mentally to Edward (do you have any spare clothes I can use?) then he was gone and I hear him going up some stairs. " were did Edward go…" "to get some clothes for our friend here" Alice answered Bella before she could finish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edward returned I slipped away and change back into my normal form and put on the clothes he brought me. It was a plain black t-shirt with black emo pants, chains and all, and a pair of shoes and they all fit perfectly. Then I came back and we all went inside the house by Carlisle's request.

The house was beautiful on the inside but you could tell most of it was not really used. The living room as large and had one of the biggest TVs I'd ever seen. Then the kitchen was large too and fit to be used by Emerald him self. And the rest of the house matched this pattern. It was amazing.

Everyone gathered in the living room….well almost everyone, Rosalie and Emmet still hadn't come back. Once everyone found a spot that's when the questions started. Edward started first " so how did you come to be? What happened?"

"Well I'm sure you already know by now but for everyone else's benefit I'll tell you… but trust me you might not like my story…" that was my only warning to them then I started in on what could be the worst part of my life.


End file.
